


After Party

by KittyM



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyM/pseuds/KittyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca wakes up after a party, next to a naked, someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole bunch of one shots a few years ago on tumblr as aca-blog. I recently found them all and thought, why not post them again. I'll eventually get round to posting them all.
> 
>  
> 
> based on a tumblr prompt which i don't have a record of, something along the lines of: Beca wakes up after a party next to a naked someone

Beca awoke to a slight headache, she had never actually gotten a hangover before, due to her need for water, and want to “make good choices.” But lying in that strange room, her heads just ever-present throbbing, and the beams of light she was unable to look at, she finally knew what everyone was talking about. It was the morning after a party Fat Amy had thrown. It was at an elaborate apartment, filled with multiple speakers, a pool, raging hormones in both males and females, and of course a lot of alcohol. Although Amy insisted it was just an average Tuesday. She knew her memories were somewhere, she hadn’t been drunk enough to black out, her head was just throbbed too much at the moment to recall her evening. She also had to figure out where she was before she could spend any amount of time on self-reflection.

 

Clues, Beca decided, anyone’s room was the key to who they were, and she doubted she would go home with a random. She carefully scanned the room, she couldn’t make out certain parts that were either too dark, or too bright, but some very obvious clues were littered within her direct sight.

 

First of all, slung over a desk chair was a red dress, a very gorgeous dress at that. Okay so it was a girl, which was nice. Beca, you know, liked girls, so that was good.

 

Secondly there was a very complicated maths textbook on the desk, and a worn “Pride and Prejudice.” Obviously this girl was smart, not just in one area too.

 

Thirdly everything was so clean, for drunken sex, the room hadn’t taken a hit.

 

And lastly there were very large Greek letters painted on the door in purple. Was it Zeta? Or Gamma? Delta? Whatever, at least she knew it was Greek. So she was in a sorority, and a very big room. Maybe it was a senior’s room, and she was probably very cute, Beca wouldn’t admit it, but she totally had a thing for sorority girls.

 

Given that that was all Beca could deduce from her line of sight, she turned her aching body over to take another line of sight. And here the biggest clues revealed themselves. Her legs, stomach, and chest were met by soft skin, glowing with heat. She perfectly moulded to the back of a slightly taller angelic looking girl. Her skin was white, and her hair was muffled and down. If her slender back that was dipping into a lazy sheet was anything to go by, this girl was absolutely breathtaking. Beca was overwhelmed with the urge to place a kiss on her shoulder. So she did. The goddess in her arms stirred slightly, rolling over to take Beca in her arms. That when she revealed herself. Amazingly Beca didn’t shriek when she first saw her face. She was actually noting how gorgeous her lips were, and the line of her chin. It was a few seconds later when she pronounced her name that she freaked. 

 

“Aubrey- WAIT AUBREY,” Beca said, not raising her voice, but early in a hangover, it felt like a scream.

 

“Shhhh Bec, let me hold you,” Aubrey dismissed, placing a kiss on Beca’s collarbone. However when Beca tensed up, Aubrey groaned and sat up shakily finding no need for modestly, making no attempt to cover her bare chest. Beca noticed a few purple markings along the tip of her breasts. 

 

“You don’t remember do you?” Aubrey asked, looking Beca in the eye, her face expressionless, but her words heavy.

 

“Aubrey you hate me, what do YOU remember?” Beca retorted, searching for some explanation, looking like a lost and frightened puppy.

 

“Hated what you did to me, now I rather like it,” Aubrey winked, taking Beca’s hand in hers. Though Beca instantly yanked her hand away. Frustrated at the fact that Aubrey knew something that she didn’t, and frustrated at how turned on Beca became at Aubrey’s morning voice giving flirtatious suggestions.

 

Beca couldn’t say anything though, just pull the sheet up to her neck, and stare stupidly at Aubrey

 

“Give yourself a second, remember, I don’t believe you could forget something so aca-amazing,” Aubrey left the bed, grabbing a ‘Panthers cheer squad” t-shirt and sitting crossed legged at the foot of the bed.

 

“How do you have my high school shirt?” Beca asked

 

“You gave it too me, now remember, please.”

 

“So I told you I was a cheerleader!”

 

“Yes, I laughed, and gave you my math club shirt, we’re full of surprises,” Aubrey replied pointing to Beca. To which she immediately looked down. She was indeed wearing a red “Maths Club” t-shirt.

 

It came back to her, laughing on the floor of, her dorm. Her arms lazily draped over Aubrey. Giggling within every word.

 

“Wait so YOU were the cheerleader,” Aubrey had laughed into Beca’s ear

 

“Yeah, and YOU were the maths nerd,” Beca laughed as well, “we got our stereotypes wrong.”

Okay, so Beca could remember that. She could remember it all; she tried to take her mind back and the forward as far as she could…

 

 

The last thing she remembers was Chloe being forced to pin Aubrey to a table for body shots, Chloe resisting to set up the salt and lime, but Aubrey insisting, she kept saying

 

“I did this all the time in high school remember? It’s how I pulled Bethany,”

 

There was a circle of topless people screaming, and singing, and cheering, and Chloe had taken Beca’s hand innocently, pushed her straight into the middle of it. And, oh god, Beca remembered. She had licked her way up Aubrey’s abdomen; through her two goose bumped breasts clad in a very nice white and black lace bra, and seize the lime in her mouth. She could remember the sensation of trailing her hot fingertips delicately over Aubrey’s cool skin; how her muscles twitched, and her beautiful joy stricken face laughing and urging Beca on. But she remembers that in a different room that the party. It was quieter, and lighter too. There was no one but them in that memory, not even a roommate. She could remember her own words as well. She was so terrified to get it wrong, Aubrey had actually pulled her wrist when she, used her fingers. How embarrassing. Shame washed over Beca as she pulled the covers over her head. But she also remembered Aubrey’s body arching off the mattress, her blonde hair tickling her own naked back; and being wrapped up in kisses so beautifully sweet, that her whole body felt on fire. It had been explosion at first, desperate for their chests to touch, for her fingers to press through every inch, her tongue to trace not only Aubrey neck, but her chin, her breasts, her forearms, her hip bone, the small in her back, and urgently her lips. But as the night had progressed, when their lusts were tamed, Aubrey cradled Beca’s legs within her own, whispering something she could not remember in her ears. Beca’s mouth hurting from smiling, as she slowly rocked her hips against her own hand snaked between their bodies, which rocked within Aubrey. Aubrey’s hands kneading Beca’s breasts slowly, and later sliding her hands over Beca body when Aubrey’s head fell against her chest, their legs entwined. Beca constantly muttering, “You’re so beautiful.”

 

 

Aubrey could watch the realisation tingle over Beca. She could remember.

 

“I remember,” Beca stated, looking deep into Aubrey’s eyes, knowing what this meant.

 

“Good, nights like those can’t be remade,” Aubrey replied, not breaking eye contact, and her words laced with the intense emotion they were both feeling.

 

“So you like me?” Beca asked

 

“I think we can safely say I do,”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“You already asked,”

 

“And what did you say,”

 

“Only if you don’t run in the morning,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“And what did I do?”

 

“You tell me.” Aubrey finally spoke, inching her face, tilting it slightly so that her lips were almost touching Beca’s, she could feel her breath against her own. Beca instantly closed the miniscule gap. Loosing herself in Aubrey’s lips momentarily.

 

“I’m definitely staying if I can do that again.”


End file.
